


Something given, something new

by raxilia_running



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, What-If, mentioned Mila/Sara
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Per qualche minuto nessuno parla e Michele si lascia cullare da quel silenzio caldo e umido in cui sono affondati tutti e due, mentre Georgij gli respira piano contro la pelle a occhi socchiusi. Vorrebbe avercelo vicino, così a disposizione, tutti i giorni dell’anno e non solo in quegli sprazzi risicati di giorni rubati qui e là agli allenamenti e agli impegni di ogni tipo che la loro vita professionale impone. Se lo tiene stretto, appoggiando la guancia contro la sua tempia, mentre si sta già arrendendo all’idea di abbandonarsi al sonno e recuperare svegliandosi presto il mattino dopo, magari, quando Georgij si lascia andare a una risata sommessa e solleva il capo.La mancanza è qualcosa che pesa persino quando stanno assieme e se Michele ha i suoi modi di gestire la lontananza, Georgij sembra più che disposto a offrirgli qualche suggerimento in proposito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bona.  
> Questi due sono... _imbarazzanti_. E li adoro, naturalmente, perché sono due dementi super-melensi. È un dettaglio che io odi le robe melense - a sti due perdonerei qualsiasi cosa, ops. L'idea della fic è nata così, un momento stupido di tenerezza fra Georgij e Michele che si ritrovano dopo settimane di lontananza e fanno i fidanzatini appiccicosi. Poi il tutto è degenerato in un disagio francamente imbarazzante, meno male che Sara "The Sassy Queen" Crispino è arrivata a salvare la situazione nell'omake (???) finale.  
>  Per il profumo indossato da Michele... Sappiate solo che io ho detto "Waifu, presto, mi serve un profumo truzzo per Michele!" e questi sono stati i risultati...  
> Insomma, basta preamboli, questa fic è ad ogni modo disseminata di inside joke che stiamo diffondendo da settimane su Twitter. Seguirmi non è un bello spettacolo.  
> Buona lettura~

_Scandinavian leather_  
_Drakkar noir, fake rituals, oblivious tales_  
_On a domestic airline_  
_Swear to your god that you're mine_  
_**(Drakkar Noir | Phoenix)**_

Georgij se ne accorge all’improvviso, mentre Michele trema nel palmo stretto della sua mano e i lineamenti sempre corrucciati del suo viso si distendono in un’espressione appagata – _angelica_ , direbbe lui.

Georgij se ne accorge quasi per caso, mentre Michele lo intrappola tutto in un abbraccio soffocante di carne umida e pulsante e la sua voce si piega in un sospiro roco e lungo, lo stesso che rimbalza nella sua gola, quando lo sporca, in una spinta più profonda e possessiva delle altre.

C’è qualcosa di diverso in Michele Crispino ma Georgij non riesce ad afferrare cosa, nemmeno quando la presa delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi scuri e dritti si allenta e lui si puntella sui gomiti, per lasciare a tutti e due lo spazio di riprendere fiato.

Peccato che «No, resta» gli sussurri Michele fra un respiro affannato e l’altro, il petto che va su e giù, mentre le sue gambe tornano ad allacciarsi prepotenti attorno alle sue anche e Georgij Popovič ha qualche problema a resistere alle tentazioni, soprattutto se prendono la forma di un bellissimo pattinatore italiano, nudo e sudato fra le lenzuola ormai sfatte del suo letto.

Georgij lo bacia, pianissimo, si lascia catturare dalle sue mani scure, che si aggrappano alle sue spalle troppo bianche – “ _mozzarella_ ”, lo chiama quel bastardo di Michele, ogni volta che si fa rosso come un’aragosta per aver osato trascorrere cinque minuti di troppo sotto l’ombrellone – e si preme contro la sua pancia, ignorando il fatto che avrebbero bisogno entrambi di una lunga doccia calda.

C’è tempo per ogni cosa, sono cinque settimane che non può tenere Michele fra le sue braccia a quel modo e figurarsi se gli si scolla di dosso, dopo che gli ha chiesto con tanta insistenza di restargli vicino. Sospira contro la sua guancia, mentre il suo fidanzato si rilassa fra le sue braccia e i suoi occhi minacciano di chiudersi sotto la spinta di un sonno che bussa insistente alla porta – non importa se c’è tutta la stanchezza del viaggio accumulata sotto pelle, sono solo le dieci di sera e Michele ha la ferma intenzione di concedere all’incoscienza meno spazio possibile nei successivi sette giorni che trascorreranno assieme.

«Mi sei mancato» esclama Georgij alla fine, un bacio sul lobo e un altro nell’incavo fra l’orecchio e la mascella, e Michele arrossisce tantissimo, mentre spalanca le palpebre e i suoi occhi d’ametista incrociano solo per un momento lo sguardo troppo blu del pattinatore russo, prima di vagare altrove.

Sul soffitto inclinato della mansarda che gli fa da casa, per esempio, una successione di travi a vista ricoperte di intonaco bianco, macchiato qua e là dall’alone scuro dell’umidità e interrotto da un abbaino da cui si intravede un quadrato di cielo scurissimo, trapunto di stelline minuscole. Si avverte persino lo zampettare dei corvi sulle tegole e Michele si chiede come faccia Georgij a sopportare tutto quel casino la notte – ma in fondo è l’unica persona che conosce a non essersi mai lamentata del suo russare, deve avere il sonno _molto pesante_.

La sua distrazione non dura a lungo – il tempo di sentirsi l’occhiata lunga e addolcita del suo fidanzato che lo sfiora, come una carezza sulla fronte – e alla fine Michele si volta e lo afferra per la nuca, quasi scontrandosi con la sua faccia mentre lo trascina in un bacio tutto denti e lingua, morsi e fiato che torna a mancare. Sente Georgij fremere, costole contro costole, e le sue mani farsi di nuovo pesanti sulle cosce ancora strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, tanto che si lascia spingere contro il materasso, come se avessero davvero la forza di ricominciare da capo.

«… anche tu…» riesce invece a pronunciare, gli occhi socchiusi e la fronte premuta contro quella del suo fidanzato, raccogliendo in petto il coraggio che gli serve per ricambiare le sue più che gradite smancerie, senza balbettare sentendosi un fesso totale. Fallisce miseramente o almeno così crede, finché Georgij non sorride – lo fa sempre in sua presenza e non è il sorriso malinconico delle foto che gli manda, quando sono in due Paesi diversi – e gli accarezza i cortissimi capelli castani in un gesto affettuoso.

«L’ho notato… dal tuo entusiasmo…» commenta nel suo tono di voce più fondo – Michele adora la sua voce, è un brontolio basso che altri troverebbero vagamente inquietante ma che per lui è rilassante più di qualsiasi ninna nanna di materna ascendenza – e poi si indica un punto preciso sulla scapola, lì dove spicca un succhiotto che nelle prossime ore marcherà la sua pelle bianchissima di un viola acceso.

«Se fai così, non potrò mettermi la canotta quando vado agli allenamenti» insiste Georgij, mentre si sfila da lui – ma piano, senza staccarsi troppo dal suo corpo e solo quel tanto che Michele gli concede, prima di tornare a sfiorargli la schiena, lì dove non può vederli ma una costellazione di graffi sulle scapole richiederanno magliette ben più coprenti per i prossimi giorni.

«Bah, meglio così! Non voglio che la gente ti guardi, mentre te ne stai a pattinare mezzo nudo!» lo richiama Michele in uno sbuffo e il suo accento già pesante si riverbera tutto nell’inglese possessivo quanto le sue mani sulle sue braccia. Per un attimo quasi teme di aver esagerato – lo spazio di tempo necessario perché l’espressione sorpresa di Georgij si trasformi in un sorriso indulgente, perché nessuno lo ha mai desiderato con tanta, soffocante intensità e a lui sembra di non averne mai abbastanza, del desiderio di averlo tutto per sé con cui Michele lo consuma persino a chilometri di distanza.

«E tu lasciali guardare, lo sai che l’unico che mi piace, sei tu!».

Quelle parole il suo fidanzato russo gliele regala in una risata bassa e compiaciuta, ma il suo sguardo blu è serissimo, quando gli lascia un bacio sulla punta del naso e lo vede arrossire clamorosamente, prima di prodursi in un verso intellegibile che potrebbe assomigliare a uno di quei “ _Chitemmuort_ ” che Michele sfila, come assi dalla manica, ogni volta che si trova in difficoltà e l’inglese non può soccorrerlo adeguatamente.

«Beh… oh… non è di te che non mi fido _ma della gente_!» si sta risolvendo a borbottare Michele, quando Georgij la avverte di nuovo – e questa volta più prepotente di prima – la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di diverso in lui, un particolare impercettibile che non collima con l’idea di lui di appena cinque settimane prima. Sporge il capo in avanti, premendo il viso contro il suo collo, e Michele rabbrividisce ma lo lascia fare, accoccolandosi ancora di più fra le sue braccia.

Non riesce ad abituarsi al clima di San Pietroburgo: persino d’estate quella dannata città è _troppo fredda_ per i suoi gusti e non sa come faccia Georgij a non girare intabarrato da capo a piedi per nove mesi all’anno. Lui d’altra parte non capisce come faccia Michele a non girare _nudo_ per le strade di Napoli in pieno agosto, col caldo che fa, quindi si può dire che siano pari.

Per qualche minuto nessuno parla e Michele si lascia cullare da quel silenzio caldo e umido in cui sono affondati tutti e due, mentre Georgij gli respira piano contro la pelle a occhi socchiusi. Vorrebbe avercelo vicino, così a disposizione, tutti i giorni dell’anno e non solo in quegli sprazzi risicati di giorni rubati qui e là agli allenamenti e agli impegni di ogni tipo che la loro vita professionale impone. Se lo tiene stretto, appoggiando la guancia contro la sua tempia, mentre si sta già arrendendo all’idea di abbandonarsi al sonno e recuperare svegliandosi presto il mattino dopo, magari, quando Georgij si lascia andare a una risata sommessa e solleva il capo.

«… il tuo profumo!» i suoi occhi blu brillano di una luce vittoriosa, mentre lo fissa col capo inclinato contro una spalla e Michele sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, fingendosi perplesso.

«Cos’ha il mio profumo, adesso?».

Sara lo sgamerebbe subito. Sara direbbe che con quella smorfia fintissima da paresi facciale e le sopracciglia aggrottate per impedirsi di ridere nervosamente alle sue stesse bugie, non inganna nessuno… ma Georgij non è Sara e soprattutto è innamorato come il pesce lesso che è di lui fino al midollo quindi se Michele decide di recitare – _male_ – la sua parte, il suo fidanzato non lo mette in discussione nemmeno per un secondo.

E prosegue di gran carriera con le sue raffinate deduzioni.

«È nuovo! Non è l’Acqua di Gio che metti di solito…» gli spiega, chinandosi per inspirare di nuovo contro il suo collo, e le sue labbra lo sfiorano appena, mentre Michele si trova improvvisamente sveglio e con molta più energia in corpo di quanta non ne avrebbe trovata fino a qualche secondo prima.

«Beh, sì, bel detective… te ne sei accorto dopo otto ore insieme… complimentoni!».

Michele sa di starci marciando sopra ma non può… non riesce a non fare lo sbruffone, mentre gli picchietta un indice contro l’ampio petto e pensa di averlo messo nel sacco. Georgij però arriccia le labbra sottili in una smorfia concentrata e poi è il suo turno di rivolgergli uno sguardo insinuante.

«Me ne sarei accorto prima… ma è uguale al mio profumo. Cioè… _è_ il mio profumo, quello che mi hai regalato tu l’ultima volta che sono venuto a trovarti a Napoli, intendo».

Michele dovrebbe parlare, ribattere velocemente con qualche stronzata qualsiasi pur di mettere in dubbio quelle _fini deduzioni_ , ma Sara ha ragione: è una frana a mentire e, peggio ancora, è un pesce lesso innamorato tanto quanto il suo fidanzato. E quindi se ne resta scioccamente in silenzio, mentre un indice di Georgij gli sfiora, lento e lieve, le labbra in una carezza accennata, prima che sia la sua bocca a posarcisi sopra in un altro bacio, che Michele ci mette un po’ a ricambiare.

Si lascerebbe pure trascinare da quelle effusioni, dalle carezze lunghe sulla sua schiena stanca, dal modo in cui Georgij si lascia rivoltare su un fianco e se lo tira dietro, mentre è lui a infilare un ginocchio fra le sue gambe – tanto per ricordare a entrambi che sono solo le dieci di sera, _mica vorranno già andare a dormire_?!

Ma poi «Può darsi che abbia comprato due boccette dello stesso profumo, uh?» ci tiene a precisare, staccandosi dalla sua bocca in uno schiocco umido, mentre Georgij lo osserva incuriosito e lui commette il grave errore di riempire quel silenzio con altre parole, avviluppandosi da solo nelle spire dell’imbarazzo supremo da cui sta cercando di fuggire.

«Magari perché mettermi il tuo profumo è come averti sempre un po’ vicino… e sento meno la mancanz… e _Gesù Cristo_ » bestemmia alla fine, passandosi una mano sulla faccia, mentre Georgij ride ma non c’è una sola ombra di sarcasmo nella sua voce troppo fonda. C’è così tanta tenerezza e malinconia che Michele sente accartocciarsi il cuore in petto, come una cartaccia piena di scritte e cancellature, e non sa se tirargli un pugno o baciarlo, purché la smetta di torturarlo a quel modo.

Però «Sei così dolce, _amore mio_ » lo richiama dolcemente il suo fidanzato – _in italiano_ , gliele dice quelle ultime due parole – e gli racchiude una guancia in un palmo, dandogli almeno l’illusione di potercisi nascondere contro, mentre cerca di non incrociare troppo il suo sguardo blu. Conoscendolo, potrebbe persino commuoversi fino alle lacrime, lo stupido sentimentale, e poi far piangere anche Michele, che non è meno stupido sentimentale di lui.

«Potrei prestarti una delle mie magliette… e tu potresti darmi una delle tue… un modo come un altro per sentire un po’ meno la mancanza» gli concede Georgij in un sussurro, la mano calda e grande ancora contro la sua guancia e il pollice che gli sfiora il mento e le labbra in una carezza oziosa, e Michele stenta a crederci.

Non è solo colpa del fatto che Georgij è il suo primo – e lui spera _unico_ – ragazzo e lui non sa onestamente come gestire le fitte di gelosia, la distanza e la voglia bruciante di salire sul primo aereo disponibile, per volare da lui e prenderlo in ostaggio in casa sua vita natural durante. È che gli è sempre stato ripetuto di non essere così _possessivo_ e ingombrante, che non sa mai quand’è che i passi verso di lui diventano troppi e Georgij… beh, Georgij non lo ferma. Anzi, _rilancia_ e le sue trovate sono così altrettanto melense e belle da attorcigliargli lo stomaco in un nodo gordiano, che non riesce più a sciogliere, mentre tutto l’amore che prova per lui si trasforma in un magone rovente, che si blocca al centro della gola e lo lascia senza fiato.

«Vedi che io faccio sul serio» borbotta con fare improvvisamente grave, posandogli una mano su quella che ancora gli tiene sulla guancia, e Georgij replica con altrettanta, drammatica serietà – quanto gli piace quel tocco da tragedia greca nella vita reale, Michele lo trova colpevolmente _bello_ quando fa così.

«Anche la mia proposta era serissima. Posso infilarti una maglietta nella valigia anche adesso, se vuoi».

Georgij si puntella persino su un gomito e fa per alzarsi e raggiungere la suddetta valigia, che se ne sta abbandonata ancora chiusa nell’angolo più distante dal letto del monolocale, che gli fa da camera da letto, soggiorno e cucina; perché quando ha a che fare con Michele non è meno sorpreso di lui, della disponibilità totale con cui accetta tutte le sue profferte amorose e le sue iniziative francamente imbarazzanti e plateali di dimostrargli affetto.

Per questo quando «No!» lo richiama Michele, afferrandogli con prepotenza un polso e risbattendolo contro il materasso, vorrebbe dire che è quasi deluso. “Quasi”, perché poi il suo fidanzato gli monta addosso senza mezzi termini, le molle che cigolano sotto di loro, mentre gli intrappola entrambi i polsi fra le lenzuola e si sistema fra le sue gambe senza lasciargli possibilità di scampo.

« _Dopo_. Adesso tu da me non ti allontani neanche di un millimetro… intesi?».

Lo sa, Michele, che dovrebbe imparare a essere meno _ossessivo_ – Sara gliel’avrà ripetuto un milione di volte – ma poi Georgij ride, tutto contento, e «Va bene» gli sussurra lusingato, e questa volta tocca a lui afferrarlo fra le gambe per non lasciarlo scappare via; perché tutte quelle attenzioni prepotenti non gli dispiacciono neanche un po’ e Michele, a quanto pare, ha un difetto in meno di cui preoccuparsi, quando è in sua compagnia.

Raggiunge qualche secondo dopo la sua bocca ancora spalancata in una risata, per uno dei suoi baci che assomigliano tanto a morsi rabbiosi, mentre l’ultima briciola di sonno si dilegua fuori dallo spazio ristretto che occupano entrambi al centro di quel letto. Altro che magliette: potendo, Michele Crispino si riporterebbe a casa Georgij Popovič tutto intero.

Non dentro la valigia, naturalmente.

~

Sara ci prova, sul serio, a restare concentrata sulla sua copia di “La regina di Pomerania e altre storie” ma lo spazio sul loro aereo è ristretto e Michele continua a stringersi nella sua giacca beige troppo leggera, come se stesse sperimentando un principio di assideramento, costringendo il suo sguardo ad arrampicarsi sempre oltre l’orlo del libro.

«… che hai?» sbuffa, appoggiandosi il libro ancora aperto sulle ginocchia e «Niente!», sbuffa Michele ma sua sorella solleva le sopracciglia in un’espressione scocciata, così «Freddo, ok?!» si costringe a rettificare, sperando di essere lasciato in pace. E Sara vorrebbe pure abbandonare suo fratello alla sua pelle d’oca ma, se si agita a quel modo, lei non riesce a concentrarsi.

«C’erano venti gradi quando siamo partiti, perché non ti sei messo qualcosa di più pesante?» lo richiama, scuotendo la testa stancamente. Altro che _proteggerla_ , suo fratello a ventitré anni ha le capacità di sopravvivenza di un pulcino nel gelo della Siberia artica e quella che deve starci dietro – indovinate un po’? – è sempre lei.

«Perché tanto a Napoli ci staranno trenta gradi!» sbotta Michele ad alta voce – s’offende pure, _lui_ – scuotendosi i lembi della giacca, giusto per confermare tutti gli stereotipi del caso sugli italiani all’estero che gesticolano e fanno casino.

«Tra l’altro quella canotta non è neanche nel tuo stile…» lo incalza, accavallando le gambe e ignorando le sue intemperanze post-partenza – come se lei fosse contenta di aver salutato la sua fidanzata dopo una misera settimana di permanenza.

«Sembra più una roba che porterebbe Gosh… cos’è, siete andati a fare compere assieme?».

Il sorriso insinuante di Sara si tramuta in una risata grassa, che riecheggia nella fusoliera dell’aereo e fa voltare più di una testa nella loro direzione, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi Michele incassa la testa fra le spalle, rosso in viso come un peperone, e cerca inutilmente di sparire oltre il bavero alzato della giacca beige, bisbigliando un quasi inintelligibile: «… la sua canotta…».

Però Sara lo capisce lo stesso. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di farsi ripetere quella frase una seconda volta, mentre tutti i pezzi tornano al loro posto e lei esclama vittoriosa: «Oooh… la tua maglietta blu! Era quella che aveva Gosha stamattina! Ve le siete scambiate… non ti facevo così tenerone…».

«Oooh, ma che vuoi?! Parli proprio tu che hai già messo l’anello al dito a Mila!» protesta Michele, indicando con fare accusatorio la fedina d’argento che brilla all’anulare destro di Sara. Sara solleva la mano, rimirandosi quel regalo in uno sguardo affettuoso, prima di sollevare le spalle e scrollarsi di dosso quell’accusa.

«Appunto, ci siamo scambiate gli anelli, mica i reggiseni».

Sara è sicura che Michele sia lì lì per spiegarle che i maschi non portano reggiseni – suo fratello ha un modo assai assurdo di rispondere, quando sono impegnati in un litigio – invece lo vede sollevare le mani in aria e poi farle ricadere sui braccioli, reprimendo qualsiasi bestemmia gli stia affiorando alle labbra in uno sbuffo impaziente.

E dire che Sara era persino disposta a fargli i complimenti, perché quella canotta nera con lo scollo a “v” male non gli sta ma Michele deve voltarsi in direzione dell’altra fila e rovinare tutto con un irritato: «Sara… quello ti sta fissando da quando siamo decollati…».

_Gesù_.

«… pensa a quanta gente starà fissando _il tuo Gosha_ , adesso… proprio la maglietta blu dovevi prestargli? Non è che poi gli va _troppo aderente_? Chissà quanta gente si sta godendo lo spettacolo di quei pettorali che se ne vanno in giro per San Pietroburgo…».

Sara non ne è sicurissima ma gli è appena sembrato che qualcosa dentro la testa di suo fratello abbia fatto “ _snap_ ”. Fatto sta che quello stringe i pugni contro i braccioli e digrigna i denti, prima di ficcarsi una mano in tasca e cavare fuori il cellulare… in tempo per ricordare che lì non c’è campo e non può connettersi a niente e nessuno. Sara intravede già i segni della sofferenza sul volto di suo fratello, all’idea di dover resistere dodici ore bloccato in aereo senza poter controllare passo passo cosa sta combinando il suo fidanzato.

Non sa cosa ne pensi Georgij di tutta quella storia ma lei di una cosa è certa: non smetterà mai di ringraziarlo per essere entrato nelle loro vite… e aver distratto Michele abbastanza a lungo da essere diventato il catalizzatore supremo di tutte le sue gelosie infantili.

Magari questa volta riuscirà persino a finire il suo libro in santa pace, prima che atterrino a Napoli.


End file.
